


Three Cloverfield Crossovers That Really Need To Happen

by silk_knickers



Category: Cloverfield, How I Met Your Mother, Project Runway (US) RPF, Ugly Betty
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silk_knickers/pseuds/silk_knickers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cloverfield monster disrupts lives throughout NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cloverfield Crossovers That Really Need To Happen

  
**1) How I (Almost) Met My Maker**

Ted wondered if someone had slipped something into his beer, because _this clearly wasn't happening._ It couldn't be happening. He was asleep, and dreaming, and soon he'd wake up and...

"Oh, great," Robin said, voice trembling. "I had to move to New York. _It's a great television news market, mom, where interesting things are always happening._ This kind of thing never happens in Toronto."

"Then I'm not drunk and imagining things?" Ted said, transfixed at the sight.

"Well, you are drunk, but I don't think you're imagining things," Barney replied.

The five of them stood there looking up -- and up, and up -- at the giant _thing_ that was attacking the city.

"Maybe we should run now?" Lily suggested.

And with that, they took off down the block. Barney took the lead, with Robin and Lily not far behind. Marshall was just a bit ahead of Ted, who quickly found himself out of breath and struggling. _Too many nights at McNiven's_, he thought as he stumbled. _I'll have to cut back on that._

Risking a quick glimpse over his shoulder, he stumbled again. "Hey... hey! You can't destroy that building! I _designed_ that building!"

Marshall grabbed his arm, dragging him on. "Uh, Ted... I think when you're that big you can do whatever the heck you want."

**2) Project Run Away!**

Tim Gunn came into the workroom at around ten that night. "Designers, gather 'round. I have an announcement."

The remaining weary-eyed competitors put down their fabrics and their scissors with groans and sighs; there were less than two hours left before the end of the day, and many of them needed every possible remaining second to finish the challenge.

"Designers, it seems that an indescribable creature is attacking the city. We're going to have to flee the island immediately. Meet me in the lobby in two minutes. When you're deciding what to take with you as we evacuate, I want you to remember the following things: it must be either irreplacable or functional, such as a sentimental item or a foodstuff. But most of all, it must be portable."

Later, in another city, Christian looked into a camera and reflected back on that crazy night. "Like, okay. A monster destroys New York City. Fine. But, like, I've seen much scarier monsters in the movies. It totally could've been so much worse. Anyway, it's too bad we won't get to show our designs in Bryant Park, and that Chris got eaten or whatever, but it's a competition, and things happen..."

**3) Ugly Beasty**

Cliff's finger twitched, snapping photos in rapidfire succession.

"What are you _doing_?" Mark cried out, tugging at his shoulder.

"This is incredible! Did you see that? It was the _head_ of the _Statue of Liberty_!" He paused. "I always thought it was bigger."

"I know what it _was_," Mark said, pulling his boyfriend's arm to drag him away from the center of the street and into the shadow cast by a crumpled brick wall where -- he hoped -- that _thing_ couldn't see them. "And that's why we should be _running away now._"

"I could land the cover of Time, or Newsweek," Cliff said, sounding dazed. "No more vapid models to deal with, no more runways and photoshoots. This is why I became a photographer, this is..."

Mark growled, grabbing at both sides of Cliff's head and turning it to force him to look directly into his eyes. "This is the time we get out of Manhattan before we get stepped on by something very big and icky-looking. Besides which, I think the Time and Newsweek headquarters just got tossed into the East River."

Cliff looked back at his boyfriend with eyes glazed-over. "Oh, god, you're right. I was turning into a fame whore, and you know how I hate that kind of person, and..."

Mark pulled Cliff into a quick kiss just to shut him up. "Let's run, okay?" he said, with a tilt of the head and a grim smile.

You never knew how you'd respond to an apocalypse until one happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of other NYC fandoms that I'm familiar enough with to try this, but I only got three off the top of my head, and I really _do_ have to get back to work...


End file.
